Spells - Season 1
Here you will find the Spells from season one with whom casted the spell, along with translations and Ingredients where avalible. Pilot To Open the painting- cast by Penelope Gardiner *Requires a Candle "Mysticum flamma aperire pictura" - ("mystical flame open the picture"). Fertility Spell-cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Subject must stand in the center of a pentacle, hold hands whilst chanting: "Nostri Incantatorus facit fertilis semen" - ("our spell makes a fertile seed") Indentification Spell *Requires Blood from the Subject and a lock of their hair. Dico me est hoc creatura humana. — ("Tell me is this the human being.") Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. Dead or Alive Spell- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Fumus revelat veritatem"- ("Smoke reveals the truth"). *Requires Cigerette Smoke Ressurection Spell- cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Requires a pentacle to be made with salt and rose petals, light five white candles at each point. "Spiritus mundi mortuos resuscitat." - ("World's Spirit, Raise the dead."). Freezing Spell- cast by Doug "Aqua facient solida"- ("make water solid"). Requires a candle. To trap in a painting - Cast by Wendy "Mysticum pictura absorbuerit eum" - ("Mystical Painting Swallow Him") Today I Am A Witch To Revive the Grimoire- cast by Joanna Beauchamp *Requires the Ashes of the Grimoire "Converto libro Isto"- ("Convert this book") Deliverence Spell- Cast by ingrid "Pretium non solvatur, libera animum meam a servitute. Quia illud velle ita. Quia illud velle ita" - ("The price will not be repaid, deliver my soul from servitude. So mote it be. So mote it be.") To Drive out Demons cast by Wendy Beauchamp "Vade, daemonia. Animas vestras ad infernum remittitur. Dimitam... dimitam. Dimitam, dimitam, Sana glacies. Sana glacies. Sana glacies. Sana glacies." - ("Go demons. Your souls to hell are weakened. Release... release. Release, release. Heal the ice Heal the ice Heal the ice Heal the ice") Protection Spell to ward off evil- cast by Wendy, Ingrid, Freya and Joanna "Contego, servo, vindico, protego" - ("Shield, preserve, defend, protect") A Few Good Talisman To Reveal Future Death- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Revelabit Veritas Nex" - ("Reveal the murder truth") Beacon Spell to bring Dash and Killian together - cast by Freya Beauchamp *In a pot, boil together herbs, including Cinnamon sticks, drop a photo into the potion whilst chanting and place the photo in the center of a circle of white tealights. "Addo tribuo una iterum" - ("Bring the divided together again") Electric Avenue To help a ghost Process their new Reality cast by Ingrid Restituo perspicientia. - ("Restore vision.") Crossing Over Spell- cast by Ingrid Beauchamp and Freya Beauchamp Spiritus, Revertatur Ad Interitum, Spiritus, Revertatur Ad Interitum - ("May the spirit be brought to death") ◾To be performed in a Pentacle made entirely of flower Petals. Light five candles at each point.* Potentia Noctis To Heal- cast by Joanna "Medicas manus" — ("Healing touch.") Youth Spell- cast by Ingrid and Archibald *Requires a potion made from Feverfox, add to tea and drink "Spiritus obscuri da viriditatum". - ("Spirit of the dark give freshness.") To Heat Water- Cast by Freya "Calor Aqua"- ("Heat the Water") Metal Ball- Cast by Wendy "Pila Metalli" - ("Metal Ball") Knife Heating Spell-cast by Joanna "Cultrum incalescere!"- ("Heat the knife") To Vanquish Archibald- Cast by Joanna "Cinis, Cineris" - ("Ashes to Ashes") Unburied Dream Control Spell- Cast By Freya *Requires a potion to be made from Ginger & Aniseed, plus one additional Ingredient, the target's hair. Delens somnium meum hominis - ("Erase my dream man") To Break- Cast By Ingrid "Fractura" - "Fracture"" Burning Spell- Cast By Ingrid Ustulo. - ("Burn.") Awakening Spell- Cast By Ingrid "Expergiscendum" - ("Awaken.") Locater Spell- Cast By Joanna *Requires a map and a photo "Fiat Lux, smaragde monilem, fiat lux smaragde monilem, quod ego sequi, fiat lux, smaragde monilem, inveni monilem!" ("Shine, emerald necklace, shine, emerald necklace. What I seek, shine, emerald necklace, find the necklace!") To Break Wendy's Heart - cast By Ingrid "Acidum Adere." - ("Acidum Attack.") To Kill past Ingrid- cast By Joanna Beauchamp Reverte! Reverte ad vestrum priorem statum. - ("Return! Return to your former state.") Snake Eyes Dark Curse cast by Penelope *Requires a bouquet of Roses to be Enchanted. Flore...pulchre. Flore...veneficus. - ("Bloom...beautifully. The poisonous flowers...") Entrapment Spell - cast by Joanna Claude ianuas! - ("Close the doors!") Unsealing Spell cast by Joanna Ianua. - ("Admission.") Freedom Spell- cast by Wendy Liber a vinculis! - ("Free by bonds!") To Reveal and Hide Asgard - Cast by Ingrid Ostendete ("Show") Abscondete - ("Hide") To open the door - Cast by Wendy Apere - ("Open") To destroy the Serpens Clavem - Cast by Joanna Dissolvere - ("Disappear") To make Freya Sleep - Cast by Penelope Vinum attenuat eam - ("Wine make her sleep") To strip powers - Cast by Penelope Potionem hanc tollam viribus tuis. Dona mihi ero. - (May this potion take off your powers. Give them to me") A Parching Imbued Power Restoration Spell - Cast by Joanna Ingrid and Wendy Restituo potestas - ("Restore Power") Laceration Spell Cast by Victor Lacera. - ("Tear.") Magical "DNA" Testing cast by Joanna Reformabit verum. - ("The truth will be reform.") Power Restoring Spell- Cast by Victor and Joanna Concorporo. - ("Incorporate") Oh, What A World! Spell of Submission- Cast by Ingrid Corpus dolet! Manete! - ("The body is in pain! Stay!") To Shoot Electricity from ones hand- cast by Penelope Gardiner "Ignavite!" - ("Shock!") Dark Magic Hex- Cast by Penelope "Tenebris magicae infirmarent hostem!" - ("Dark magic weaken the enemy!") Blessing- cast by the Beauchamps Benedicito. - ("Bless") Crow Vanishing Spell- Cast by Wendy Beauchamp *Blow a magical potion over the dead crow. Protecti sumus hodie lumen de tenebrae." - ("We are protected at the present day the Light from the Darkness.")Category:Season 1 Category:Spells Category:Witches